


First Dates

by thesalukihusker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalukihusker/pseuds/thesalukihusker
Summary: They go on a date.





	First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> this is Jonathan and Nancy's first actual date, that I mentioned in my previous fic, Walls. Fluff and adorableness. Set during season 2, between the Gate closing and the one-month time jump. I don't own Nancy, I just ship them.

_ I should call her. _

Jonathan is pacing in the Byers' living room, trying to calm himself down. He's leaving in half an hour to pick Nancy up. A date. Their first actual date. The first date he's ever been on. This shouldn't be making him so nervous. Should it? They've spent a lot of time together the past few months. 

"You're making me dizzy, Jonathan." Joyce walks in the living room, smiling, noticing the anxious look on Jonathan's face. 

"Sorry." He looks at the floor, and then at his mother, taking a deep breath. "It'll all be fine, Jonathan," Joyce assures him. She pulls him in to a hug, happy for this new development in his life. 

"I should call her. Should I call her? Make sure she still wants to go?," Jonathan asks her, feeling apprehensive. He's fumbling with his keys.

" _ Go,"  _ Joyce says, laughing. She's practically pushing him out the front door as he's putting his coat on. "Be careful." Jonathan gives her a small smile, and leaves to pick Nancy up.

###

She's been wanting to try the new pizza place since it opened about a month ago. Nancy was going to ask Jonathan to go with her - they could drop by after school, and go over their English Lit project.  _ It's not a date,  _ she told herself then. 

A few days ago, Jonathan met her at her locker during lunch. "Let's take a walk." They made their way to a picnic table near the parking lot. Nancy suspected for a couple of days that he had something on his mind. 

"So I was thinking…there's that new place by the theater, and...do you have any plans for Saturday evening? Because I was thinking that Saturday evening would be good. But it doesn't have to be Saturday. It could be Friday, or Sunday…" Jonathan was rambling, blushing, wondering how it felt so warm outside in mid-November. Maybe it's just him.

For a second, Nancy wanted to yell at him.  _ You brought me out here in the cold to ask me out? You don't trust, after everything that's happened, that I want this too?  _ But she didn't, because she knew that all of this was new to him. He's adorable when he's like this.

"Yeah, Saturday is great." 

Nancy checks her makeup in the mirror one more time before going downstairs to wait for Jonathan. She sees him park in front of the house, and feels butterflies.

###

"...anyway, so when the boys were at the house last weekend, they all had to address your brother as 'Will the Wise.'"Nancy laughs, recalling the boys' marathon game session the Saturday before. 

As soon as he picked Nancy up for their date, she kissed him, telling him how happy she was that he  _ finally  _ asked her out. They've spent the past hour in this booth at Enzo's, talking about anything and everything. Jonathan's pretty sure he's been giving her heart eyes the entire time. She's flirty, and playful, and they're holding hands across the table. He blushed when Nancy ordered two milkshakes, a chocolate one for her and a strawberry one for  _ her boyfriend. _ To everyone else here, they look like high school sweethearts who've been in love forever. Maybe they have.

"So do we have to call him that now, too?," Jonathan replies, laughing, not taking his eyes off Nancy. She shrugs her shoulders, looking away for a second, and back at him. "He told me I didn't have to. You might, though." Her bright blue eyes are sparkling. She's  _ intoxicating. _

He doesn't want this evening to end. 

He kisses her hands. "You wanna get out of here?" Nancy gives him  _ that _ look.

They take care of the bill and leave hand-in-hand. "Where do you want to go?," Nancy asks him, a mischievous grin on her face. Jonathan steals a kiss as he starts the car.  _ Anywhere _ , he tells her.  _ I want to be where you are _ . 

###

She'd kissed Jonathan goodbye, telling him she had a great time, and that she would call him Sunday morning. And then he was back an hour later, sneaking in her window. Nancy was waiting for him. He wondered when the last time was that he felt this happy. 

When Nancy comes to the Byers' house the next day, she pulls Joyce aside, thanking her for telling Jonathan about the new restaurant. 


End file.
